ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Griff Simmons
Griff Simmons is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He debut was in SSX 3. Unknown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blue |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blonde |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Gromment |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Nate Logan (SSX 3) Maya Nolet (SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Zoe Payne (SSXBlur) Everyone ( SSX 2012) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(51, 0, 255);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| N/A |} SSX 3 Bio Griff appeared on the SSX circuit's stage and instantly secured himself a position as the definitive next gen snowboarding phenom. With skill and courage far beyond his years, Griff has become a major competitor throughout the tour. There are few photos of the astounding 12-year-old in which he is in focus. Explosive excitement/energy/sugar levels keep him in a constant state of vibration. Griff truly loves the whole SSX gig. His never-ending energy and love for the sport are contagious among the other characters. He is the youngest character in the SSX series. He is a highly giddy, walking/riding combination of unbridled energy, uncanny skill, and fearlessness wrapped up in a childish innocence. RIDER'S DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Vertical:' 4'7" *'Weight:' 75 lbs *'Age:' 12 *'Blood Type:' B *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA: '''Grommet RIDER FAVES *'Thing in the World: Video games *'''Thing to Hate: Going to bed *'Place to Ride:' Big Bear, California *'Riding Partner:' Nate Logan *'Riding Victim:' N/A *'Other Sport:' Video game marathons *'Trick:' Sliding any and all rails *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot: '''Rated "M" for Mature *'Food:' Sugar coated anything *'Accessory:' Astronaut helmet *'Career Highlight:' Winning a Gold in my first comp. RIDER QnA *'Boxers or Briefs: uh...what? You mean my gonch? *'''Things You Have Broken: I broke Nate's new goggles. Don't tell him. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Cowboy. No, a trucker...or maybe a pilot. A jet pilot. A jet test pilot. *'The Word:' "Excellent...but the way that guy on TV says it: eeeeexcccelant." Text Messages Peak 2 *Before goin' to Peak 3 - kick Nate's big'ol butt for me! *Sure, Nate's a big guy - but you can take him. Maybe. Peak 3 *It's all gonna come down to a ride against Psymon... SSX Blur Bio 14 years-old and already a regular on the SSX circuit: An impressive feat, and Griff does it all with a smile, just stay out of his way if you're both standing anywhere near candy! DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 4'10" *'Weight:' 87 lbs *'Age:' '14 *'Height: 4'10" *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Sugar and sweets *'Dislikes:' Sleep *'Trait: '''Hyperactive *'Partner:' Maya *'Rival:' Zoe *'Motivation:' Having fun, being with friends ''Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Griff Simmons spends so much of the academic year on the circuit, he has to take a double dose of summer school. Such is the life of a 14 year old pro boarder and he wouldn't have it any other way. * At 14, Griff Simmons has the kind of explosive excitement that keeps him in a constant state of vibration. His secret ingredient: high fructose corn syrup in dangerously high doses. * Some riders say that at four foot ten, Griff Simmons has no fear because he doesn't have far to fall. If it weren't for his uncanny skill I might have to agree, but this kid is certified bakin'. * Here's a little SSX superman contest. Can't you freeze Griff? Those who follow the circuit closely know that there are very few photos of this guy that are actually in focus. Start snapping and IM your shots. * You gotta love Griff Simmons. The little guy has a never ending love of the sport that is just contagious. Can you feel it? Huh? Can you? It makes the chewy center all warm and mushy. SSX (2012) DNA *Nickname: King of the Mountain *Nationality: American *Home Mountain: Aspen Bio Born American and damn proud of it, Griffin Simmons is the preeminent pro snowboarder riding on The Tour today. An Olympic gold-medal winner in boarder cross and big-air, he currently holds the title of "King of the Mountain", according to top snowboarding Magazine Snow Shredder. The fortune and fame was very quickly going straight to his head, and Griffin soon became his own biggest fan. Consumed by arrogance and the idea of being number one, his expert skills as a snowboarder only worked to facilitate his insatiable hunger for the center podium. If Griffin failed at that number-one spot, whatever prize he won would go uncollected; because if he was accepting anything less than first place, he was accepting failure. Backstory Comic Videos SSX: Griff's Comic Video:SSX Griff Comic HD Relationships 'Nate Logan' Nate and Griff were linked as friends after Griff's mentions in an early interview of Nate's brand new broken goggles, which he broke. He asked the interviewer not to tell Nate about it. They both have each other listed in their bios. This is an older brother type of relationship. 'Mac Fraser' It was hinted through Mac's SSX 3 trading card that Mac might have had a small rivalry with Griff. "In Mac's pockets" you could find "Griff's Allowance." While playing as Griff, Mac is his start-up rival. Fans believed this might be due to Griff joining the SSX tour at a very young age (12 years old), taking Mac's place as the youngest rider in the tour yet. Triva *On his profile some Gamefaq's pages states that Griff's age is 13, however in the actual game, Griff is 12. *His favorite food is sweets (sugar-coated anything in SSX 3) *He is currently the shortest and youngest character in the game at 12 years old. *He is the peak 1 boss, if you are playing as Mac. As Griff took the youngest in the circuit position away from him. However Skye from On Tour is the youngest playable character in On Tour. *Griff's nickname 'grommet' is a term used by both skaters and boarders to identified newbies, in which he is at the time of his debut. Category:Characters